


Seeing the Sea (for What it is)

by Klarahhh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Anger, Comedy, Family Bonding, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarahhh/pseuds/Klarahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, one can pinpoint the aftermath of any circumstance by delineating and tracing to a point in time at which a choice was made.  One way to do it is to start at the beginning and evolve from there, regardless of the sheer number of memories. For instance, Boruto Uzumaki had many points in his life.  The first time he saw Mitsuki, the first time his fire dulled, and when he had a choice to leave behind a legacy or ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Sea (for What it is)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to start with a "Hello" and I hope you enjoy.  
> Also, the parenthesis are Boruto's thoughts as he looks back at a certain point of time, but it doesn't happen often.  
> lastly, the other chapters (unless stated otherwise) will be present tense.

The word ‘beginning’ has a connotation, implication, of being predominantly good. The beginning of something new is often seen as being benevolent in nature.However, despite the positive connotation, a beginning, in its simplest form, is just a point at which something starts. A point in which a future can be elevated on to reach the skies or fall to ruins and dust. This is Boruto’s beginning and it evolves into so much more.

One of these points is now, in the newly revolutionized village of Konohagakure. Some,such as the Uchiha heir, would label it as a city with its sprawling population. Others would call it a sign of the future with its numerous advances and skyscrapers. The other families simply label it home.

* ~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The first time Boruto ‘Bolt’ Uzumaki laid eyes on, what now knows as, the Snake’s son, there was no instant pull to be in his presence. When he took a fleeting glance into his golden eyes, his heart didn’t speed up. At the time, the nameless pale face and early-almost extinct-style of dress meant nothing to him.

However, that wasn’t to say he felt nothing. He just felt at specific point in time it was a useless observation at the climax of a crisis. What he did feel was a phantom pain indicating the sheer amount of trouble he’d find himself in looming over the horizon. He didn’t know when the punishment would be swiftly delivered, just as he didn’t know where his younger,impressionable sister was currently prancing around.

In essence, the timing in which he saw Mitsuki was inconvenient at best. Under normal circumstances the probability in which he would have investigated would have been higher. After all, how many new children appeared out of thin air in Konoha (the Storks have been lax lately.) Despite,the potential intrigue, imagining his mom in tears at his babysitting failure filled him with a sense of dread that dashed all thoughts of anything not relating to Himawari.

It wasn’t the first time he’d disappointed his mother. Boruto didn’t think he’d ever forget the look on her face when he made a mockery of himself in front of her odd friends. It wasn’t even the first time he’d lost something important. To this day the kunai his father went out of his way to buy for him, which doesn’t really happen often anymore, is nowhere to be found. With that said, it was the first time he’d lost human being which could then result in alienation from his family.

Prior to that day, Boruto never really felt the need to ask for help. He was an aspiring Shinobi with a burden of bettering his father on his small shoulders. Needing help was a sign of weakness and his father wasn’t weak therefore Boruto couldn’t be weak. Of course he didn’t come to this conclusion on his own at the tender age of seven. If his dad could use the “Not wanting to be weak” excuse to get rid of Shikamaru, why couldn’t he? Did the world really get to pick and choose what they wanted him to inherit from his father? (“I still don’t want to be Hokage” he would yell.)

Nevertheless, on what should have been labeled the Day of Firsts, Boruto’s fiery pride dwindled down to a flickering flame to ashes of spent out fire.

He didn’t care what happened to him at this point. Loud and Obnoxious as he may be, he wasn’t selfish nor was he stupid. Not selfish and stupid enough to jeopardize his sister anymore than he already had at any rate. Didn’t he take a Shinobi’s vow to never let her down? He’s always been a man of his words, unlike his father’s promises to be present.

 

Making up his mind, Boruto took off on a mad dash through the streets while shooting a quick sorry at those unfortunate enough to land in his way. Vendors and couples alike were knocked down in his haste as his feet pounded the pavement and his arms swung behind him.Seeing a shock of yellow hair all too similar to his own, Uzumaki Junior turned and came to an abrupt halt. Training did have some other benefits than letting off steam he supposed as a shining grin split across his rounded, young face.

Scratching his cheek and puffing out his chest he stood his ground, “Dad, i know you’re busy, but i really need...your...help?”

 

Seeing the Lord Seventh’s ( a name he had soon grown to dislike) blatant lack of acknowledgment hurt more than Boruto could ever care to admit. He always knew, somewhere deep down, he could never truly attain his father’s sole attention due to his duty to the village. A fact he thought he learned at the young age of four and tried to ignore from then on. That, a moment that could never be wiped from his memory, was when he reached the conclusion he was truly alone. He couldn’t even garner the attention of a mere clone, a foot soldier.

The boy let out a self-depreciating laugh as he sauntered towards an empty alley. Some people say children knew no true anger nor sadness. Boruto thought that was a lie. He wasn’t just angry, he was furious. At his situation, his father,himself.

“Bo….to…..ru...bo”

It served him right didn’t it…? To think he could do something this important right (in present times his friends would never let him think he was useless again.) Laughing at himself again he thought of what he couldn’t do, just so it didn’t hurt when it was repeated to him later. He couldn’t find Himawari; he could only wish those who still harbored grudges against his father couldn’t either. He couldn’t see the congratulating smile on his mother’s face after he successfully babysat tiny Himawari because he failed his first mission. He couldn’t even-

The street started shaking.Noo, not possible was it? After all this wasn’t Suna. He was being shaken by what felt like two chubby hands.

“Boruto, you’re scaring me!” the shrill,fuzzy voice yelled.

“Hima..wari?” he asked surprised before his features contorted from disbelief to relief, then settled on anger, “You can’t do run from me! That wasn’t okay…..”

Boruto looked into Azure eyes resembling his own and watched the mouth on the chubby face pull into a frown. Knowing he caused her unhappiness fueled his fire. He could add ‘world’s Worst Big Brother’ onto his growing list of flaws (Oh how wrong he was to think that.)

Himawari, who had never been yelled at by her brother, had fired back in a childish manner, “You’re not dad,Boruto.”

“Well he isn’t here, he never is! Someone has to do it so why not me? Half of Konoha already believes me to be his spitting image….”

 

Himawari , too young to comprehend, took his larger hand in hers after looking him in his eyes. She never really understood some of the angry moods Boruto would slip into, but she did know that one thing that would forever stay with Boruto Uzumaki was unconditional love for her and the family. She saw it in his eyes everyday, even when they were clouded with anger and like waves crashing against a shore. An angry sea. And with that, she may not know it, but she became his anchor.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~*

That day held many firsts for the siblings, so many that one would believe this to be the absolute beginning. Boruto calls it the prelude to the beginning. The next occurrence is the true starting point, or rather the cause, of the events to follow. And yes, it does involve a blue haired boy, a hot headed lifelong friend, and family. This is Boruto Uzumaki’s story. (Datte bayo)


End file.
